


Unplanned (The Perfect Moment Remix)

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Remix, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: “Hey, Steve?” Tony’s shoulders are squared and his impossibly blue eyes are determined, but his voice is quiet. Hesitant. “Did you want to ask me something?”





	Unplanned (The Perfect Moment Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tattletale [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228933) by [Cachette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette). 



> This work is part of a Cap-Iron Man Remix Relay chain! You can see the masterlist [here](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1996386.html) :)

“Hey, Steve?” Tony’s shoulders are squared and his impossibly blue eyes are determined, but his voice is quiet. Hesitant. “Did you want to ask me something?”

Steve frowns. He’s seen Tony just this morning, they didn’t have any unfinished conversation. There is a question, of course, _the_ question, even, but Tony can’t know about that, and Steve . . . Steve wants to ask, he’s almost sure of the answer too, but he’s still stupidly, pathetically scared. He’s got the little box on him at all times, and he, Captain America, can’t make himself pull it out.

But this is about the most important part of his life. It’s about _Tony_. He can’t just . . .

“Steve?” Tony asks again, and Steve realises he must’ve spaced out.

“Uh, not that I can think of?” he says.

Tony nods, but his expression is off now. His shoulders hunch. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve says.

Tony shrugs. “You were drawing in my lab,” he says, not looking at Steve. “You left your sketchbook and—it was still open, I wouldn’t have looked otherwise—”

Steve goes pale remembering what he’d been drawing. How could he have been so stupid as to leave it right under Tony’s nose?

“Um,” he says, eloquently, then takes in Tony’s withdrawn posture, and adds, “ _This_ isn’t how I wanted to ask.”

He’s not sure _how_ he wanted to ask. He thinks he would’ve liked a quiet dinner, flowers, to go down on one knee and tell Tony how much he loves him. It’s too late for that now, because Tony saw his drawing: just a sketch of Tony working in his lab with a golden ring on his finger.

“Oh,” Tony whispers.

“Did you think I drew you like that and _didn’t_ mean to do it at some point?” Steve asks, shaking his head fondly. 

Tony taps on his RT, as always when he’s stressed, and doesn’t answer. 

_Enough_ , Steve thinks. _Catch up with what’s happening, Captain America._

He reaches into his pocket to pull out the box and opens it as he kneels in front of Tony. “Tony Stark,” he says, “Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Tony slides to his knees too, embracing Steve tight. “Yes,” he whispers into Steve’s ear. “ _Yes_.”

He clings to Steve, trembling with emotions, and Steve kisses him. “Give me your hand, I—”

Tony backs away just enough so that Steve can actually put the ring on his finger. Steve’s shaking too and it takes him a few tries, and then he laces his fingers with Tony’s and just stares at the light reflecting off the golden ring. 

“I’d been thinking about it for weeks,” he admits now, his head comfortably leant against Tony’s shoulder. “I was scared to ask.”

Tony blinks down at him. “I would’ve thought my answer was always going to be obvious,” he says. “I love you.”

“I love _you_ ,” Steve insists.

Tony kisses him again, then he nudges him up. “I’m too old to keep kneeling on the floor.”

Steve’s pretty sure Tony just wanted them to stand up, but instead he picks Tony up in his arm. The situation warrants it.

“Steve,” Tony says. “You’ve already swept me off my feet.”

“Good,” Steve answers, and carries Tony to their bed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Misdrawn (the happy overture remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367044) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily)




End file.
